1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal for video communication and, more particularly, to a unit of this type that includes a camera, a display, an interface to a communication network and corresponding coders/decoders
2. Discussion of Related Art
Terminals for video communication comprised of a stand-alone unit are known in the art. A unit of this type includes an integrated camera, a display, an interface to a communication network and also includes corresponding coders/decoders. Such units are mainly designed for video communication, i.e., for picture telephony, but they can also be used for making telephone calls without transmitting or receiving video. Such units, however, are relatively expensive and have to be acquired as a complete unit (Alcatel 2838: `See the World from Your Desktop`, company brochure, 09/1994).